harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Wiking/4
Pomoc Cze, to ja, widziałem, że postanowiłeś utworzyć dział pomocy dla nowicjuszy. Bardzo dobry pomysł. Czy sądzisz że u nas mogłyby być strony pomocy(tu na HPW),a nie na Wikia Polska.Nie twierdzę,że to był zły pomysł,ale uważam że my jako osobna wikia powinniśmy mieć to wszystko na swoich stronach.Na GG mnie nie ma,bo jestem u kumpla,więc jak coś to będę na gadu k.20.40.Pozdrawiam'Karu' dyskusja 15:46, 12 paź 2007 (UTC) odp:pytanie Czytałem 6HP i wiem, co tam się stało. Czy chodzi Ci m.in. o epizod z Lavender? Uważam, że w takim przypadku można przytoczyć cytat jakiejś osoby mówiącej o zachowaniu Rona i określającej je jako podłe (ktoś chyba tak powiedział). Czasami czepianie się drobiazgów jest dobre. Ktoś może wejść właśnie na stronę o Lunie i pomyśleć, co to za subiektywna encyklopedia. Przy okazji proszę o powstrzymanie się od komentowania takich rzeczy - nie są one na miejscu. Pozdrawiam, jedyoootalk 12:55, 13 paź 2007 (UTC) Re:podpis No mam blokadę na wikipedii,fakt.Tu chcę tylko popatrzeć nic więcej.Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów 20:36, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Ps.Co masz na myśli pisząc,że jo coś zmalujo?Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów 20:39, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Cuo się pytasz,skąd jo jest?Domyśl się po gwarze.A co sądzisz o uadminie, którego zowiecie Karu?Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów 20:42, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Na ten serwis jo trafiła przez wyszukiwarkę Google.Puowiedz Wiking, jaka tu panuje atmuosfera,bo cosik mi się dyje, że nie muacie uchoty żebym jo tu była.Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów+adminów 21:01, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Tak jo jest ze Śląska.Jak będziesz mógł odpisz mi na mije pytiyanka.Pacynka do testu cierpliwości userów+adminów 21:06, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Jo zmieniła swój podpis,aby nie byo prowokacyjny.Pacynka 21:07, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Mały teśćik No proszę...Odpowiadasz tylko na wygodne dla siebie pytania,bo jak się Ci nie chceta stuknąc w klawiaturecke,to nie uodpowiesz. Jo ciebie nie testuja.Ja chca sprawdzić czy jesteś dobra wychowany,ale ja widza,że nie,skoro nie chcesz mi odpowiadać.Jeśli mieta z czym problem do mnie,piszta w dyskusji.Pacynka 21:25, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Sorry za wszystko.Ciężko mi jest pisać wasza gwora.Pacynka 21:37, 19 paź 2007 (UTC) Pytanie Jo Cię witajo w dzisiejszy wieczór.Jo widziała,że Ty masz fajna strona.Ty mi też taka zrobić?Jo bym Cię prosiła,aby w tym miejscu gdzie Ty masz dom Gryffindor,Ty mi zrobił Ravenclaw.Pacynka 17:45, 20 paź 2007 (UTC) Jo ma jeszcze jedna prośba do Ciebie:Abyś Ty mi zrobił na mojej stronie usera takie coś jak Ty masz na stronie usera swojej Funkcje na Harry Potter Wiki i mi tam wstawił stworzone przez Karu szablony:Szablon:Nowy,w kolorze takim jakim jest na stronie.Pacynka 10:38, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Re To nie są userboksy,a szablony, fakt co do kolorów,masz rację zmienię je,ale to co tworzę to nie userboxy tylko szablony.Karu talk 14:15, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Zapomniałem-część to szablony,a część to userboxy.Karu talk 14:16, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Zrozumiano.Ale czy można robić jakimiś jaskrawymi kolorami te userboxy?Karu talk 14:21, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Ja tworzę te szablony bazie szablonu user admin, o to chodziło i tyle,ja muszę odejść od komputera więc będę niedostępny i na razie się uczę robić szablony na tym kodzie(w brudnopisie najczęściej).Nara'Karu' talk 14:27, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Jeśli sprawiłem ci kłopot to przepraszam,ale pierw się nauczę tworzyć na bazie itd.Jak zrobić pogrubioną kursywę?Karu talk 14:30, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Robię pierw w brudnopisie,potem kopiuje i tyle.Karu talk 14:34, 21 paź 2007 (UTC) Podziękowanie Jo Ci dziękować,że ty mi zrobić moja strona i ja licza że ty szybko wrócita z urlopu.Pacynka 21:36, 22 paź 2007 (UTC) Komuch i inna sprawa Mam do ciebie prośbę:Skasuj ze swojej strony usera że zrobiłes mi stronę,a jej nie ma,a ja nie będę ciebie prosiła o to byś mi stworzył nową stroną.Jak ktoś wejdzie i trafi przypadkiem na twoją stronę to będzie FreeBird z czerwonym linkiem i ktoś może sobie pomyśleć o tobie: No proszę pisze co innego a robi co innego.Ania,,FreeBird'' 09:39, 24 paź 2007 (UTC) pytanie Cześć. Jestem tutaj nowy i pytam się Ciebie, bo Karu już nie chce zawracać głowy. Ale pytanie:Jakie licencje zdjęć są akceptowane na Harry Potter Wiki? Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej o mnie zajrzyj na moją stronkę usera...Czekam na odpowiedź i pozdrawiam --Kamil Osur 09:13, 29 paź 2007 (UTC) Witaj:) No:D Ledwo wróciłeś, a aktywność od razu wzrosła:D Pzdr Karutalk 16:38, 8 lut 2008 (UTC) re:Witaje Hehe, prosze bardzo i nie ma za co dziekowac:) Mi samemu zdarzylo sie to chyba z 3 lub 4 razy..Tak bywa bo po prostu osoba ma pozytywny wklad i klikamy na jej strone uzytkownika i niechcacy wychodzi takie cos:)Zawsze mozna naprawic, a ja tym bardziej ci nie bede czynil wyrzutow z tego powodu, bowiem samemu zdarzalo mi sie robic to czesto;] Karutalk 21:57, 18 lut 2008 (UTC) Carrie <3 18:24, 20 lut 2008 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Jak można zrobić sobie stronę użytkownika? Znam się trochę na htmlu, a w związku z tym, że uwielbiam zgłębiać tajemnice HP, chciałabym zostać tu na dłużej. drugie pytanie. Od czego zacząć, żeby w końcu zaistnieć na HPW? jeśli mógłbyś to gg: 9751594. pozdrawiam. Exlex Dzięki za wstawiennictwo u Exlexa:-) Mógłbyś być chyba nawet moim tłumaczem rosyjskiego:) Karutalk 10:19, 26 lut 2008 (UTC) Phineas Hej, dzięki za usunięcie Phineas Nigellus Black i przy okazji sorry, że ja tego nie usunałem, chociaż widziałem, a nie usunąłem bo nie wiedziałem, że Phineas dubluje Fineasa (gapa ze mnie) a artykuł był nawet w miarę ency stylem pisany. Pzdr Karutalk 09:35, 6 kwi 2008 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Wiking. I just wanted to let you know that the Harry Potter Wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. The other Polish wikis in the top 50 were Nonsensopedia, Bionicle, Warszawa, and Wiedźmińska Wiki. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 23:52, 13 maj 2008 (UTC) Autoszablon do archiwizacji Witaj. Wiem, że na technice znasz się lepiej niż ja, dlatego mam do ciebie takie pytanie: Umiałbyś zrobić szablon do auto-archiwizacji np. co miesiąc. Karutalk 17:37, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) twoja strona usera Tak tylko przypomnę, że już nie ma 2 lipca :) Karutalk 21:17, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) Blokada 89.191.147.12 Hej, nie blokuj tego IP na cały rok. To jest adres, z którym wychodzą na świat ludzie z jakiejś sieci (osiedlowej? kablówka?) w Bydgoszczy(?). W ten sposób możesz odciąć sporo ludzi. Ustaw na dzień-dwa, niech wandal się znudzi i pójdzie w diabły, ale potem zdejmij. -- Nef (talk) 18:33, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) : Nie jest to dynamiczne IP, czyli zmienne - sam sprawdzałem, więc nikogo nie odcinasz blokadą na rok, która jest jak najbardziej słuszna. Jestem ci winien jeszcze przeprosiny za zdjęcie blokady z tego IP, bez konsultacji z tobą - nie powinienem tego robić, bez konsultacji z tobą. Karutalk 19:06, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) :: To IP nie jest zmienne w takim sensie, jak przy neostradzie, zgadzam się. (Chyba.) Ale za tym jednym IP może być wielu użytkowników. (Chyba.) -- Nef (talk) 05:15, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Odpisałem na mojej dyskusji. -- Nef (talk) 08:37, 30 lip 2008 (UTC)